creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadeTheNarwhal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Discord page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 19:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Additionally, your story didn't meet our quality standards. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:15, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story By that logic, I could post a story titled "Help" with only the word "Help" on it. (Note: this has already been done and similarly deleted.) Your story glosses over major points: "Bringing creepy pastas to life via "satanism" (Satanism) and demonic rituals (sounds very similar to Satanism)" and spends half of the pasta explaining what the CP Wiki is and what a creepy pasta is. Finally why would an admin add that line at the end but leave the rest of the text un-doctored. It's a pretty large plot hole. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I was tempted to put, "The truth must never get out" on the deletion reasons, but decided against it. As this is the second story that's been deleted, might I suggest taking your next one to the writer's workshop first? They can spot if it's a blacklisted subject or has plot/grammatical issues before you take it to the main site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC)